


The One Where Steve Uses Bucky as a Canvas

by Lolmemeies



Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky lets him, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Steve uses Bucky as a canvas, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Steve Paints on Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Domestic Life of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723696
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	The One Where Steve Uses Bucky as a Canvas

“The paint’s supposed to go where?” 

Steve chuckled at Bucky’s reaction. It did sound a bit different but it was supposed to be relaxing, for both of them. 

“Just lay down on your stomach, and I’ll do the rest.” Steve smiles brightly. 

“You want to paint on me?” Confusion laced his tone, he didn’t understand the purpose of this activity. 

“Yeah. I read that it was supposed to be calming.” 

“But why?” “Why is it supposed to be calming?” Now Steve was the confused one. “No, why do you want to paint on me?”

Steve simply shrugged. He moved closer to Bucky, sitting up on his knees. His right hand cupped the brunette’s face, running his thumb over the light stubble dusted on his cheek. “I wanna use my best guy as my canvas, doesn’t that sound hot?” 

Bucky laughed at Steve’s statement and gave him a genuine smile. Steve’s heart soared at the sight of his smiling boyfriend. 

“God, your a fuckin’ dork.” And he closed the distance between them. 

Steve doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss, pressing his body against his lovers. Bucky’s hand moved to cradle the back of the blond’s head, not wanting him to move away. It’s not like Steve would even consider doing that, but he liked to keep Steve in place. 

When they broke a part, Bucky agreed to be Steve’s ‘canvas’. 

His hair was pulled up in a tight bun and his shirt was discarded into the floor. He’s laying on his stomach, watching Steve squirt out the paint on to a plastic palette. Most of the paints are darker colors. Blues, black, deep purples and white. 

Steve has a little table set up beside the bed with his paints and brushes. He straddles The man's hips, brushing loose strands of hair away from his neck. “It might be a little cold, Buck.” 

It was really fucking cold. 

He shivers when the first stroke of the brush runs oher the expanse of his back. “Sorry.” Steve mumbles an apology. 

As Steve continues making a masterpiece on the most beautiful masterpiece he’s ever laid eyes on, Bucky dozes on and off. Steve was right, this was calming. The brush running over his bare skin felt relaxing. He mentally tried to guess what Steve was painting. No matter what it would be amazing. 

“Aaaand, done!” Steve exclaimed. “Give it a couple more minutes to dry.” With that he lifted himself off the other man, sitting next to him. “I’m gonna go clean off my brushes then I’ll be back.” 

Steve made his way to the sink and turned the water on. He rinsed the majority of the paint off of them, and filled a cup with water to put the brushes in. He’ll finish cleaning them off later. 

He returned to their shared bedroom to find Bucky resting his head. He looked peaceful, almost like he was sleeping. Not a sign of worry written upon his beautiful face. 

“Is the paint done dryin’ yet?” Bucky murmured. “It should be.” Steve answered him. Bucky slipped off the bed, the plates in his metal arm shifted slightly. Steve grabs Bucky’s right hand, leading him to the bathroom to show Bucky his work. 

They make it into the bathroom and the blond pulls out a small hand held mirror, handing it to Bucky. “Ya ready?” Bucky nods at the question. 

He turns around, his back facing the mirror. He holds the small mirror a little over to the side of his head. His eyes flick to his reflection. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw what Steve had made. 

A beautiful galaxy is painted across his upper and middle back. Thousands of tiny little stars are sprinkled on his skin. Distance planets were there too, along with several comets. What caught Bucky’s eye though, was the words dead center on his back, written in Steve’s neat handwriting. 

Til' the end of the line. 

“Do you know why I chose that?” Steve’s voice cut through the air. Bucky snapped his head in Steve’s direction. His grey eyes were wide and awe, he shook his head no. Steve moves closer to him, and Bucky turned to face him. Steve cups Bucky’s face with both hands. 

“Because you're my entire world, Buck.”


End file.
